Andy Atlas
by Writers Block 420
Summary: Meet the Fifth Horseman, Andy Atlas. Illusionist, friend and... Wife? Daniel/OC
1. Chapter 1

**AN: I know i have a LOTR story going but, because my software is different at school and at home, the file from school do not want to switch over to be compatible with my home computer. So while i finish my, Darkness Rising chapters at school, I will sped my home time writing other stories to keep you entertained! Don't think that i have given up on LOTR, I just can't do it at home.  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Now You See Me, or the plot, I only have rightful claim on Andy, because she is my own. **

**Enjoy. :)**

_Come in close. Closer. Because the more you think you see, the easier it'll be to fool you._

A younger man in his late twenties stood in the centre of a crowd. A woman of roughly the same age stood beside him as he entertained a spectator with a card trick.

"I'm going to flip through this deck," he said holding the deck up. The woman standing beside him smiled flipping a coin across her fingers. "And I want you to see one card. Not this one. That's too obvious." He continued pointing at the two of diamonds on the bottom of the deck. "Pay close attention." He flipped through the cards once and paused.

"That was too fast. I'll do it again. Are you ready?" he looked at the girl in front of him, waiting for her to nod. He flipped through again. 'Okay. Now did you see one?"

The pretty brunette nodded. "Yes"

"Do you have one in mind?" he asked.

"Yes,"

"Now," the man fanned the cards out to show all of them. "Do you see your card here?"

"No" the girl tilted her head, confused.

"That's because you're looking too closely," He told her. "And what have I been telling you all night? The closer you look." he trailed off and let the crowd pick up.

"The less you see!"

The man nodded before turning to the woman beside him. "If you please?"

His companion shook her head, causing her dark hair to sway. "Not at all," she grabbed the deck before whipping it into the sky. Before they could get too far they all exploded into a shower of small fireworks bringing attention to the seven of diamonds that was illuminated on the side of the tower.

The spectators awed at the display and the two magicians gripped hands before calmly walking out of the area.

Back at an apartment the young man sat on a couch pulling his accomplice down into his lap. She giggled slightly before turning her body sideways across his lap and looped her arms around his neck.

"What are we going to do tomorrow?" the raven-haired girl asked.

"Don't know," he whispered nuzzling her neck.

"Danny!" she giggled, calling his name as he started to tickle her with his fingers.

"What?" the young man, Danny asked.

"You know what," she told him as he grinned cheekily. She shook her head before leaning forward to kiss him, only to pause when she sees something sticking out of Danny's shoe and her bag.

She got up walking over to her bag and picking up a tarot card. She reached for Danny's and tossed it to him while flipping hers over.

"45 East Evan St?" she mused, raising an eyebrow.

Danny nodded confused before glancing over at the clock.

"We should go to bed it's getting late."

The woman glanced at him baffled. "But what about the card?"

"Tomorrow is the 29th, Andy," he said locking the door before wrapping his arms around her waist. "We can figure it out them, alright?" She nodded before smirking. Andy set the card down then coyly began tugging Danny into the bedroom.

The next morning they were taking a taxi to the address on the card when they saw a familiar face crossing the street. Jumping out Danny got the persons attention.

"Henley!"

The red head turned around, noticing the two people getting out of the cab.

"Danny? Andrea? Hey!" she called in shock. Henley looked down slightly when Danny gripped Andy's hand. The action caused the red head to see the glint of a ring on Andy's finger.

"You guys are still married?" Henley asked. Andy smiled while nodding. "That's great!"

Danny cleared his throat thinking back to why they were there.

"Did, uh, you get a card?" he asked.

Henley nodded, holding up her hand that held a cup of coffee, the card clenched in her fingers.

"That great! Congratulations."

He pulled Andy with him and walked up to the door leading into the apartment building.

"All right, so here's what I'm gonna do, I'm gonna go inside," he began. "I'm gonna scope the place out. You two wait out here. I will come back and get you, okay? Do not come in. " Andy and Henley shared a smile before walking ahead of him.

"I can take care of myself Danny," Andy called back before tugging Henley into the building. Andy asked Henley about her shows she was putting one.

"I saw last nights one with the piranha's. You did a wonderful job."

Henley nodded about to respond but they had come around the corner, noticing another guy standing in front of the door they were trying to get to.

They all paused, confused.

"Okay," they guy wearing a fedora started. "So apparently none of us was the only one chosen, Let me be the first one to kick my ego to the curb."

Danny nodded and continued to walk past him.

"Yeah. Excuse me."

"Door's locked." The man told him.

"Is it? I'll check." Danny told him, continuing to the door. The man rolled his eyes, looking back at Henley and Andy.

"You. Now, hold it, don't tell me, Helen?" he asked, looking at the red head. At her slight shake of the head he continued. "No, no. Henley."

Danny looked over his shoulder at the cup in Henley's hand.

"It's on your coffee cup."

The an in the fedora rolled his eyes again glancing back at Danny for a moment.

"Thanks for keeping me honest," he called back. "That wasn't mentalism, by the way. It was just an observation. Second observation, you are beautiful." E directed his last point towards Andy who smiled and shook her head.

"Thank you"

"That's good. That's very nice. Very well polished. Nice bit." Danny said, coming to stand by Andy. He held out his hand. "J. Daniel atlas. Nice to meet you."

The man went to shake his hand but flipped him off at the last moment.

"Very nice. I know who you are and I just want to say that I'm not interested in you doing your mentalism thing on us." He gestured to himself and Andy. "Especially when we don't know who brought us here or even if it's real."

The man began to shush him before putting his fingers to his temples.

"Hold on, I'm sensing. I'm sensing you are a control freak,"

From beside Danny, Andy laughed slightly.

"I'm sorry, have we met before?" Danny asked.

"It doesn't take a mentalist to figure that out. You are a control freak." Henley supplied with a smirk, noticing that Andy was trying to contain her laughter.

"Well, I take that as a compliment." Danny said, smirking at her.

"Only he would take it as a compliment." Henley continued looking at the man.

"Good. Another compliment." Danny said in reference to her comment.

"So that's why you're no longer a couple?" the guy asked.

Andy burst out laughing but covered her mouth not wanting to interrupt the conversation that was turning out to be entertaining.

"A couple? No, no!" Danny said, aghast.

"We were never a couple." The both said in unison.

"He used to saw me in half." Henley explained to the mentalist making gestures with her hands.

"She was a very good assistant." Danny said, trying not to acknowledge Andy's quite laughter.

"But I was too fat for Danny." Henley said, knowing Andy would probably smack him. She didn't disappoint. Danny winced when Andy's hand made contact with his head.

"No. I said that one time because of the trap door." He began trying to defend himself.

"No one could fit through there. No one." Henley told him.

"Rebecca fit through. Rebecca fit for years." He countered her statement only to receive another smack.

"Rebecca was anorexic." Andy told him rolling her eyes. Danny looked back at the two antagonist rolling his eyes.

"Hope you guys enjoy each others company." He told them, turning to go. He paused when he noticed another person coming up behind them.

"No way. J. Daniel Atlas?" the guy asked walking over. "Dude, I've seen everything that you have ever done. Your like...I idolize you. Seriously."

Danny smiled reaching a hand out to shake.

"From a true fan. It's so nice to meet you." Danny smiled shaking the guys hand.

"I'm Jack by the way." He said.

"Question. Did you get one of these?" They both turned to the man wearing the fedora.

"Yeah," Jack said, reaching into his bag to pull out his card. "Death."

"The High Priestess" Henley showed him.

"I'm the Lover" Danny said, holding up his card.

"Moon," Andy supplied. They turned to the other man.

"Hermit" he said, looking bummed out that he didn't have a cooler card.

"So, what are we...Are we waiting for someone? Why are we just..." Jack asked.

"The door's locked." All four of them said together.

"Oh, no, nothing's ever locked." Jack told them before stepping forward. Quickly he picked the lock and let the door slowly squeak open. Grabbing a flashlight, Andy followed Danny in.

"What is this place?" Henley asked looking around in disgust.

"Wow. I thought my apartment was nasty." The other man said after looking into a bathroom.

"Man it's freezing in here," Jack said as they walked into an open room were there was an engraving in the floor. Andy reached forward, picking up a folded piece of paper.

"What's it say?" Danny asked her.

"'Now You Don't'" Andy told them, confused. Henley reached down, grabbing the rose that was beside the paper.

"A rose by any other name..." Henley said smelling the flower.

"...Would smell as sweet." Andy continued the line smiling slightly. Henley walked over to a vase with water that was sitting on the floor and dropped the flower in. water began to leak out of the bottom, making it's way towards the engraving in the floor.

"Guys, what's happening?" Jack asked, watching the water confused as it filled to black mark completely. Suddenly the mark gave way and white smoke billowed out.

"It's Gas!" Jack yelled.

'Relax. Just dry ice," Andy told him, gripping Danny's hand.

"Wait," Danny asked. "What do you think this is all about?"

"Hang on. Hang on." The guy put his fingers to his head before exhaling. "I got nothin'."

"Okay. Thank you." Danny said snidely. "Thank you for the delay."

"I'm just trying to create the space for wisdom."

"Danny, be honest. Did you do this?" Henley asked looking at him.

"No," Danny shook his head turning to Jack. "Wait, did you?"

"I wish," Jack said.

"Why didn't any one ask me if I did it?" the other guy asked.

Everyone looked at him silently.

On a door, Andy noticed a camera. Walking over the switch she tried turning on the lights.

"Powers out?" Jack asked her. She nodded silently, still confused as to who would put a camera on a door.

"Lets check," the mentalist said before reaching up and turning a bulb in the light fixture.

Just as it lit up, cameras that were situated through out the room met at a centred point showing a holographic image.

"Blueprints," Henley said excited.

"They're incredible," Danny said.

"Who do you think did this?" Jack asked gazing at the diagrams.

"I don't know, but I really want to meet them." Henley said. After looking at it closer she gasped. "It's a show!"

Danny reached out and flicked a piece that was floating in the centre.

They all shared a look before shutting the cameras down and sticking them into Andy's bag.

"We need to talk," Henley said. "Privately."

Andy nodded before leading everyone out of the building and over to her and Danny's apartment.

As soon as they got there they all sat down quietly waiting for the other to start.

Fed up Henley drew the attention to herself.

"I think we should start with names. I'm Henley Reeves," she then gestured to the guy beside her.

"Merritt McKinney" he said tipping his fedora.

"Uh, Jack Wilder," Jack, told them.

"Well, I'm Daniel Atlas, which you all already know." Danny told them then gestured to Andy who was sitting beside him.

"And I'm Andrea Atlas." She told them with a smile.

In unison, Jack and Merritt looked down at the wedding band on each of their fingers.

"You two?" Merritt asked pointing between them. Andy nodded, daring him to say something else. "Umm, how long?"

"Well, we got married when we were 24, so almost 4 years." Danny told them.

Merritt sat back, honestly not expecting that they would be a couple.

"Well now that that out of the way," Henley started. "What are we going to do?"

Andy looked at all of them.

"I'm all for it, what about the rest of you?"


	2. Chapter 2

ONE YEAR LATER

Merritt McKinney, Daniel Atlas, Andrea Atlas, Henley Reeves, Jack Wilder. Arthur Tressler and the MGM Grand proudly present's The Five Horsemen.

"Thank you!" Merritt called out into the audience as the announcer finished the introduction. "Tonight we would like to try something that well, will, set us a bit apart."

For out final trick," Henley continued walking down the steps from the centre of the stage. "We're gonna do something never before on a Las Vegas stage."

"Or any stage for that matter," Jack re-iterated.

"Ladies and Gentlemen," Danny said walking up the raised platform to Andy.

"Tonight," Andy continued. "We are going to rob a bank"

The crowd went wild, screaming its answer to the performers.

"That's a lot of excitement for a crime," Danny noted with a smile.

"I'm getting excited. What about you, people?" Henley called out.

On one side of the stage, Merritt and Jack counted to three before jumping and high fiving each other.

"Okay, Okay!" Danny tried to calm the audience down. "Now, please, please, settle down."

"Now who here has a bank they would like us to rob?" Andy asked as the crowd quieted a little. All over people began jumping up and now waving their hands.

"That's a lot of people with a vendetta," Danny mused. "So we'll choose one at random then."

Henley, Merritt and Jack all held out bowls full ping-pong balls.

"My associates will make sure it's random. Right?" Danny asked as they asked people to pick a ball.

"In Jack's bowl are ping pong balls with section numbers. Jack could you hand Andy a section number?"

Jack tossed the ball across the stage to Andy, who was still standing beside Danny.

"Thank you," she said as she caught it. "Okay everyone, we are looking at Section B."

"Where is Section B?" Danny asked.

In the crowd a bunch of cheers rose up around where Section B was.

"Okay. There. It's going to be one of you guys. Get ready."

Every one began screaming again in excitement.

"Merritt can you hand Andy a row, please?"

Merritt tossed the ball over to the woman with a smile.

"Thank you Merritt," Andy called out, catching it on a bounce. "We are looking at row number 5."

"Where is that?" Danny asked, only for everyone in row five to let of a scream.

"And Henley, could you please toss Andy a random seat number?"

Henley grabbed the ball from a guy in the audience and tossed it over.

"Okay," Andy began. "Lucky number 13."

"B-5-13. Where are you?" Danny pointed out into the crowd. Noticing that someone was making his way to stand he acknowledged them.

"Sir, please, stand up. There you are," Danny said as the man stood fully. "Hi! Could you just confirm to me that this is, in fact, your seat?" He gestured to the tree balls in Andy's hand. "B-5-13?"

The man turned around to check. "Yes,"

"Okay. Wonderful." Danny continued as Andy through the balls off stage. "Now, could you please tell us your name and the name of your bank?"

The man nodded. "Well, my name is Etienne Forcier. And my bank, it's Credit Republican de Paris."

"Ahh, François," Andy said in an accent. "Bienvenue à notre spectacle." Etienne smiled at the younger woman.

"French. Okay," Danny said, baffled that Andy could speak French. "We were hoping for something a little more local, a kind of mom-and-pop credit union with no security. But that's fine, a promise is a promise."

"Could you please come up to the stage?" Andy asked. "And we'll rob your bank."

"And while he does that, there is someone here tonight, without whom we would just be five magicians working the circuit, trying to get… Well, actually, trying to get here. You probably know this man, if not from one of the many, many companies he puts his name on."

"He is our friend." Andy continued as Danny walked down the meet Merritt and Henley. "He is our benefactor. Mr. Arthur Tressler!"

"Please, stand up, Art. Please, stand up." Danny picked up after his wife.

"The only man here with the Queen's cell phone number," Merritt added with a smile.

"Actually, please, stay standing, Art," Danny continued as Jack led Etienne onto the stage. "I want to say that when we came to Mr. Tressler, we promised that, as a unit, we could become the biggest name in magic."

Merritt waved to Arthur before walking away towards Etienne.

"So we wanted to say, 'Thank you.'" Henley continued. "And by the way Art, you notice the sign out front, we made sure we put your name on top."

Someone handed Arthur a mic so he could talk to the group.

"If you turn out to be as good as you think you are, dear girl, that won't be necessary much longer." He said smiling.

"We haven't done our closer yet," Henley reminded him. "Why don't you watch it and then you can decide for yourself. Ladies and Gentlemen, Arthur Tressler!"

"Thank you!" Danny took over allowing Henley time to make her way back to centre stage. "And, of course, once again, the Cardinal of Clairvoyance, Merritt McKinney!" Danny waved a hand towards Merritt, allowing him to talk.

"Etienne, what Jack is bringing to the stage now, is what we in the magic world call a teleportation helmet."

Jack walked in a circle around Etienne to showcase the object.

"You will need to wear this, as it will allow you to literally fold through space and time to your bank in the 8th?" Etienne lightly shook his head. "9th arrondissement." The French man smiled.

"Now, once you are there, we will be able to speak with you through this helmet."

Jack began to put the silver helmet onto Etienne causing Merritt to pause and awe the object.

"Oh, my God, that's beautiful. It has the added attraction of being very stylish it's about time that the French learned from America on that subject." Merritt continued as Jack quickly adjusted it around Etienne's head.

"Is that just a beautiful piece of headgear?" Andy asked the crowd.

"It is, isn't it?" Merritt agreed.

"Thank you! Thank you very much!" Etienne told the audience.

"But," Danny said, walking up the stairs taking a deck of cards from Andy. "Before you go anywhere, could you please pick a card, any card." Danny joked, pulling the deck away. "No, that's an old American joke. You can pick that one."

"You need to get a new joke Danny," Andy said causing the crowd to laugh.

Danny shook his head as Etienne grabbed a card,

"Show it to your friends in section B. But not to us." Danny said turning away. "Okay, great. Now if you could just sign your name there." He handed Etienne a marker. 'In English if possible."

Andy laughed lightly as she walked by. Seeing that the card was signed, Danny continued. "Put it in your pocket."

"And now for one tiny detail. Mrs. Atlas would you be so kind?" Henley asked.

"No problem," Andy smiled as the crowd gasped, shocked that the revelation. She pulled out a long black scarf and threw it into the air. It twirled around, shrouding the centre-most part of the stage before revealing a contraption. The audience clapped at the brilliant display.

"Now," Merritt began. "Etienne, let's step into this cockamamie contraption, and I'll step off of it. Bonne chance."

Merritt back up as Danny and Jack stepped forward to pull a screen down.. "It's 11:50 p.m. here in Vegas. That's 8:50 a.m. in Paris. Your bank opens in less than 10 minutes."

Everyone backed up as Henley grabbed the controls for the teleporter.

"One," Merritt began the countdown. "Two.."

"Three!" Henley said, pushing a button down on the controls. The machine let out a bright light and slammed the top and bottom half together.

"What the fuck?" Merritt breathed out, confused. "That wasn't supposed to happen like that, was it?" he looked around the stage as everyone started calling his name. "I liked that little French guy. Where'd he go?"

Suddenly the screens set around the stage began to clear up and show Etienne's face.

"Wait, there he is," Danny pointed at the screen. The audience began to cheer, relieved that he wasn't hurt.

"No, no, no, no," Danny began, trying to quiet the crowd. "This is Daniel Atlas. Can you hear me?" he waited but didn't get a reply.

"Etienne? Are you okay?" Andy interceded.

"_Yes._" Etienne's voice came through the camera attached to him.

"Perfect," Danny continued. "What do you see in there?"

"_Money,_" Etienne replied, reaching a hand out to touch the bills. "_Is this real?_"

"Yes," Danny told him. "Looks like three million or so Euros' worth."

Danny gave Etienne a moment to catch his breath, due to how overwhelmed he was.

"Okay, now, here's what we're gonna need you to do," Andy continued. "I want you to take the card that you signed out of your pocket. And I want you to take the ticket stub from tonight's show, and I want you to put it right there in the middle of the money."

Andy waited until his hand hovered over the bills.

"Now drop it," Danny said, taking over again. "Now, on the side of your helmet you should feel a button. Don't press it just yet." Danny interfered as Etienne began grabbing around his head.

"That button activates an air duct that connects Paris to Las Vegas. Okay good," Danny took a breath. "Now you can press it."

"All right, now, Etienne," Jack began smiling. "Hold on tight. You might feel a bit of a vacuum."

Merritt laughed lightly at the warning as the bills on screen began to swirl around and get sucked out of the ceiling. Etienne began to laugh as money swirled around his face.

'Wait a second," Danny told the crowd. Just before bills began to stream from the circling around the room. The audience jumped up trying to grab the money as the horsemen laughed.

"Thank you, Etienne! Thank you everyone!" Danny said as the rest of the group cheered.

"We are the Five Horsemen!" they all called.

"And Good night!" Henley shouted into the crowd of joyous people.

They all walked up to the raised platform and gripped hands before bowing in unison.


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning the group were sitting in the penthouse suit of the Aria hotel. Merritt was reading a book while lying on the couch. Jack was just sitting at the table doing nothing.

Andy and Danny had their arms around each other as they stood looking out the window. Henley was busy packing her bag as everyone else already finished.

"FBI! Hands where I can see them!" an agent called walking into the suit with a group of officers. Nobody moved, not really caring about the cops.

"Let's go. Get 'em up. Come on!" the officials words blurred together into a choppy sentence as they barged in.

'Uno momento," Merritt told them from his spot on the couch, too busy reading a book.

Jack lazily put his hands up from his slouched position.

Danny turned putting his hands up as Andy waved her hands from where they were around his waist.

"Put the book down," a cop told Merritt, who sighed and held his fingers up.

"Okay. You got me," he said with a smile.

Just then Henley came around the corner up the stairs.

"Freeze! Hands in the air!" all the cops put their guns on her.

"Oh, my!" she breathed shocked before continuing. 'Do one of you guys mind giving us a hand with our bags?"

They were handcuffed and walked through the lobby as the cobs towed their bags behind them. Everyone cheered when they saw the magicians. The noise caused all five of them to smile, as they were lead to some waiting cars.

Later they were released, the cops only speaking to Merritt and Danny and they all walked to a couple of waiting cars.

As they walked Danny grabbed Andy's hand, linking their fingers

Merritt, Jack and Henley got into one car and Danny pulled Andy into another.

As they drove away to the airport, Danny pressed a kiss to his wife's lips.

"Who was that?" She asked after, pointing to the agent that was staring at them from outside.

"An Agent Rhodes," Danny said as Andy leant her head against his shoulder closing her eyes.

"He seems annoying and persistent,' she told him before snuggling closer to his body heat.

"Just a little bit," Danny agreed, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pressing a kiss to her head.

"At least the show was a success," she whispered thinking back to how they manipulated Etienne into going.

Once they were on Arthur's private jet Andy threw her legs across her husbands lap before looking out into the sky. Danny ran one hand up and down her leg before beginning to massage it while playing with a coin in the other. In the seats across them, Arthur was on a video call with a T.V. show.

"_They're gonna be the first magicians in history to get laid._"

Danny laughed at the thought, _I already do._ He smirked. Andy, knowing what he was thinking lightly whacked him with a smile.

Arthur closed out of the interview just as Henley's laughter echoed through the plane from where her and Merritt were sitting, Andy looked over and noticed Jack was visibly restraining himself from getting in between them.

"Do you think he'll ever admit he likes her?" Andy mused.

Danny looked over. "Probably not," just then Jack stood up making his way to Henley.

"Hey guys," could be heard lightly as Jack interrupted the laughing. "We got a show to prepare for."

"Do we now?" came Merritt's reply. Andy stifled a smile into Danny's shoulder as Jack began to back up.

"No, no, no, don't do that." Jack said as he backed away. "You're not doing that thing to me."

"What thing?" Merritt asked, confused. "I'm just looking at you,"

"No, you're not," came Jack's rebuttal. "I've been watching you for a year. I know all of you're little tricks."

That what they are to you?" Merritt asked. "Tricks?"

"Yes, it's gimmicks and Barnum statements," Jack told him, sounding very much like Danny. "It's reading the eyes and body language. I get it."

"If it's such an easy thing, why don't you do Henley?" Merritt questioned, knowing Jack's attraction to the red head.

"Yeah Jack," Henley agreed. "Why don't you do me?"

Andy laughed at the frustrated look on Jack's face. Trying to avoid the awkward situation, Jack tapped Arthur's assistant's shoulder.

"No, you're too easy. I'll do Jasmine," Jack didn't notice Henley's face slightly fall at the comment of her being 'too easy.'

"No," Arthur said from behind the three of them. "Do me."

"Oh yeah. Do Art," Merritt said gesturing Jack forward. Andy switched legs so Danny could continue massaging them and turned her attention to Art.

Jack came to stand beside their seat and tried out mentalism as everyone moved to watch.

"Okay, Art," Jack began, slightly nervous.

"Yeah, though I warn you I can be difficult to read when I want to be." The older man told them.

"Just tap into you're inner Danny, Jack," Andy advised him with a small smile as her husband gave her an unamused look, causing everyone to laugh.

"Just stay with me, okay?" Jack began, trying to enter his 'Danny' persona, and doing quiet well. "So Art, you were a tough kid. A real tough guy. You had a dog, a real tough breed. I wanna say… Ben the bulldog?"

Andy laughed at how it came out as a question as Art stared at him amused.

"Actually, I was a prissy little tot, and had a fluffy white cat called Snuffles," Art laughed with the group.

"Wait, let Danny try," Andy laughed out as Jack hit the side of the plane.

"Yeah let Danny have a go," Jack said, trying to get out of the spotlight.

"Alright," Danny began as he glared slightly at Andy before turning back to Art. "Let's do family. You had an uncle on your mother's side. He had a real, kind of… A real masculine name. A real kind of, salt-of-the-earth name, you know? A real stick-it-to-you. Like it was some kind of Paul. Thompson? Was it a Paul…Okay, You know what? I got nothing," Danny concluded, giving up.

"Nearly though," Art said, throwing him a bone.

"Was I?"

"Yeah," Art continued, smiling. "My Uncle's name was Cushman Armitage." He started laughing.

"Really?" Danny asked, incredulous. "Snuffles and Cushman Armitage? That was your childhood?"

"I certainly hope tonight's show is gonna be better than this," Art told them.

"Don't worry," Andy told him, as they all shared a smile. "Just you wait."

They were all back stage as Danny was activating the crews tracking bracelets. Andy walked over to him, looking at the tracker before sharing a small smile with Danny.


	4. Chapter 4

Arthur Tressler presents Jack Wilder, Henley Reeves, Merritt McKinney, Andrea Atlas, And Daniel Atlas. The Five Horsemen.

As their names were announced as spotlight revealed them onstage, slowly lighting up the entire thing.

"What is magic?" Danny asked as they all lined up behind him. "Our argument, nothing but targeted deception. So I want you to look. Look as closely as possible. Because the tricks that you are about to see may not seem connected. But we assure you, they are. Is what follows a 100 different tricks? Or is it one giant illusion?"

The light began to strobe as the real show started.

For a starting trick, Henley and Danny came back on stage with a rabbit and a box.

"Now, for one of the oldest tricks in the book," Henley began. "Danny, if you wouldn't mind opening up the box," Danny flipped down the side to show a completely empty box. "And showing everybody that it is completely empty."

He then put the side back in place.

"I'm gonna take sweet little Fluffy here," Henley continued. "And put her inside this mystery box."

Danny closed the box. "And now, you will say the magic word."

Henley looked at him. "Abracadabra."

Danny then pulled out a fake magicians wand, waving it around. "Yes, and I will wave this magic wand, for no reason." He threw it behind him as the crowd laughed. "And then…"

He opened the box to reveal that Fluffy was gone. "Fluffy has magically vanished before your very eyes."

The crowd clapped a they went on to reveal how the trick was done.

"And now we are gonna debunk a few magic myths this evening," Henley told the crowd as Danny made eye contact with Thaddeus Bradley, the man who debunks magicians.

"We all know that Fluffy is, in fact, alive and well," she continued as Danny slid down a mirror in the box.

"And Fluffy has miraculously appeared!" Henley called into the awing crowd.

"As has the mirror," Danny continued, picking up said mirror. "Which makes the box only appear as though it's empty."

Later in the show, Merritt was performing his own trick.

"Now, we're gonna need 12 courageous volunteers."

Volunteers went up and after they lined up, Merritt began.

"If you haven't experienced mass hypnosis, you're about to."

He went along the line and told each of the people to sleep.

"When you hear the word 'Freeze'," Merritt told his sleeping volunteers. "You are all football players. And your job is to tackle, dismantle, crush, tear limb from limb, the quarterback.

"You will know who the quarterback is. He will be the one saying that word. Freeze."

Merritt turned to the laughing crowd before telling the volunteers to huddle around him.

"Put your hands in the middle. One, two three..."

"Kill the quarterback!" they all yelled before going back to their seats.

"I got a feeling I'm gonna be seeing you soon," he told them with a smile.

Jack was on stage performing his own act.

"There are two pencils out there," he told the crowd, shuffling a deck of cards. "Hold 'em up high. Let me see 'em"

"Here!" came two replies as two women stood up with the pencils. Jack told the woman closest to the stage to sign a card and hold out her pencil. He then shuffled the deck and flicked them all towards the point of the pencil. The woman's card she signed, a three of hearts, impaled itself on the lead.

He then whipped another card at the other woman. The card cut through the pencil, causing the woman to gasp in shock.

As one of the final tricks, Danny stood on stage, creating giant bubbles with his bare hands. He then spread his hands slowly apart, creating a bigger bubble and nodded at Andy to start running. She jumped as she neared him and he pushed the bubble around her, causing her to float inside it.

She flew up, striking poses before laying flat on her back. The bubble suddenly popped causing her to let out a short scream as she fell.

The crowd was unaware that Danny had moved so he was right under her, and caught her in his arms. The crowd clapped as the two shared a small kiss before heading back stage.

For the final act, Merritt came on stage.

"At the intermission," he began. "We asked you to write down you current bank balance, and seal it in an envelope. Now it's time to take those envelopes out."

The crowd all grabbed their envelopes holding them in their hands.

"Now, everybody, shout out your name. All at once. Go."

Name blurred together in a confusing symphony as everyone began to shout.

Merritt tilted his head, listening. "Clement? Frannick?"

"Yeah! Up here!" a man said on the balcony of the second floor.

"Oh. Way up there," Merritt commented. "Okay. Dina? Robertson?"

A woman stood up, right beside Agent Rhodes who was in the audience.

'That's me!"

"Okay, names! Lets go!" Merritt continued.

"Josepha Hickey?"

A pretty black woman stood up close to the stage. "That's me!"

Merritt then made her count to ten three times and determined her bank balance as $562.

"Unfortunately, you're wrong," he told her before turning to Dina.

"1,477?"

"Yeah." She said, shocked.

"You think it is. But in fact, you, too are wrong." Merritt informed her.

"Clemment, You do not have $6,500 in your account. In fact," Merritt started again. "Everybody stand up. Everybody."

Everyone moved and got to their feet holding their envelopes in their hands.

"Yeah. Put your envelopes to your forehead," he told them tapping into his 'powers'. "Focus on your number. This is… Oh, dear. Just as I feared. Oh this is strange. You know, I hate to say this, but you're all wrong. Every last one of you is dead wrong about what you think is in your account. You can all sit down now."

The group then came out on stage and Danny tapped Merritt on the shoulder gesturing into the audience.

'Oh yeah. I almost forgot," Merritt rubbed his hands together. "This evening would not be possible if it weren't for out great benefactor Arthur Tressler."

The crowd clapped pleased that the man had brought such great magicians into light for their viewing pleasure.

"Art, actually," Danny took over. "Why don't you come up on stage for the finale?"

"Come on down Art!" Henley and Andy said at the same time, clapping with the audience.

"There he goes," Danny commented as the man got up.

Henley went and grabbed Art's hand, pulling him onto the stage.

"Now, Art," Andy began. "Did you fill out your envelope?" he shook his head at her with a smile.

"Well no need," Henley patted his hand. "We've done it for you."

Jack came out, holding onto a big envelope.

"Now, Art, I took a guess," Merritt admitted. "North of $140. Am I right?"

Arthur nodded, slightly confused.

"That's $140 million, by the way," Merritt continued as Andy and Henley pulled the 'cheque' out of the envelope.

"I'm sorry Merritt," Henley interrupted.

"Yeah," Andy continued. "How can he be right about his balance, and everyone else be wrong?"

"I think possibly because he, too, is wrong." Art turned to stare at the mentalist.

"Everybody, take out your paper," Merritt told the crowd. "And using the flashlight under your seat, start to warm up that paper. I think your correct balance begins to appear.

"Now, Art, don't worry, we have a flashlight for you." Merritt said as Jack came onstage with a big flashlight.

Turning it on, he hit Danny directly in the face with the light before putting it on the paper.

Very quickly the numbers changed, causing Arthur to stare shocked.

"Look," Danny pointed out.

"What's going on there, Daniel?" Merritt asked.

"Wait. This is weird. A second ago it said, $144,579,651. But now, now it says $70,000 less."

Merritt turned to the audience. 'Now, Josepha, can you stand up?" the woman rose quickly, excited. "Now what is your new number?"

"$70,562 now in my account," she said, fighting back tears.

"Is it possible that Josepha's balance went up, the exact amount that Art's went down?" Andy asked.

"Hey. Check it out,' Jack told them. "It's happening again."

"Is it?"

"Wow," Henley supplied. "It is. Art's balance has gone down another 280K."

Merritt called to the woman, Dina, who told him her balance went up $280 thousand dollars.

"We have a confession to make," Henley said as Jack and Danny put down the cheque and flashlight.

"She's right," Jack agreed. "We lied about something."

"Yes," Danny continued. "None of you were chosen at random."

"All of you have one thing in common," Merritt hinted.

"Everyone in this room was a victim," Andy revealed. "Of the hard times that hit one of America's most treasured cities."

"Some of you lost your house, your cars," Merritt listed.

"Your businesses," Jack added.

"Your loved ones," Danny and Andy said together and they stood side-by-side, linking hands.

"But all of you," Danny continued. "were insured by the same company."

"Tressler Insurance!" the five of them said together.

"You were abandoned!" Merritt reminded them.

"You were loop holed!" Henley added.

"Out of your settlements." Jack supplied.

Arthur whispered a question to Henley only to receive a snarky reply. Suddenly Clemment stood up, telling everyone to check their online backing to see how much they got. Everyone began to use his or her phones in a hurry to confirm. The crowd began to cheer, happy as the horsemen looked one.

"Hey!" Art yelled at Merritt. "Did you do this?"

"How could we, Art?" Jack asked as he walked by. "We don't have your password."

"We'd need access to information we could never get our hands one." Henley told him, following Jack.

"Yes," Danny interjected, tugging Andy along. "security questions, for instance, like, I don't know, your mother's maiden name."

"Or the name of your first pet," Andy smirked at him and they walked to the back of the stage.

'Where would we get that information, Art?" Merritt questioned with a grin. "You certainly would never tell us."

Art went to grab Merritt only to find that he was chained to the floor.

"Hey," Merritt informed him. "We left you the jet and the Rolls."

Merritt then walked to stand beside the rest of his accomplices as Agent Rhodes came barrelling down the stairs.

Danny waved, smug at the agents causing the man to yell 'Freeze!'

The people hypnotized from before began to chase him, because he was the 'quarterback'.

"We are the Five Horsemen!" the group said, grabbing an individual rope beside them as Rhodes got tackled. "Good night!" they were then pulled into the air as people piled onto the helpless agent.


	5. Chapter 5

They ran to the roof, trying to avoid the cops that they knew were waiting downstairs. Jack broke off the change into a police uniform to trick Rhodes and the rest tried to outrun the agent from Interpol, Alma.

They managed to make it to an alley where Merritt, Henley and Andy jumped over, though Alma managed to train her gun on Danny.

Knowing she couldn't shoot, he waved his fingers a little before dropping of the small wall and out of sight.

After managing to loose both of the agents, they all met at their hotel before catching an early flight out to New York.

They were all in the old apartment that they were summoned to one year ago, burning all the files they had.

Danny quickly broke, Rhodes' phone, knowing they were on to them.

"The firewall's down," Henley told them. "Do they know about this?"

"They who?" Danny asked as Andy and Jack continued to burn paper.

"They, 'them' whoever we're working for." Henley told him angrily.

"Who are we working for?" Merritt countered. "And are we prepared to go to jail for them?"

Just then Jack found his tarot card and froze.

"Stop being paranoid," Danny told the mentalist.

"It really does happen,"' Merritt countered, continuing a conversation no one could keep up with.

"It happened to you," Danny told him. "Doesn't mean it's going to happen to us." He handed Jack more papers to burn.

"Guys," Jack started, worried. "I don't know if I can do this all right. I don't want to go to jail you know?"

"Then don't screw up," Danny suggested as Andy grabbed more papers from him. "You're always talking about wanting to be treated like an adult. Now might be a good time to start acting like one. Stick to the plan. Stay here and burn it all."

"I don't know what I'm doing here," Merritt told the group.

"I don't know what you would do anywhere else," Danny told him.

"I'm here for the pot of gold at the end of the rainbow," Merritt decided. "That's it. Then I'm gone."

"You can do whatever you want when this is over, Merritt." Henley told him. "But until then, you stick to the plan."

"Hey guys," Danny called from the window. "They're here. Andy!"

Andy patted Jack on the shoulder, silently telling him that he could do it before grabbing Danny's hand and following Merritt and Henley out.

"Okay, lets do it," Merritt said leading them to the laundry shoot and holding it open.

"Ladies first"

They got out of the building and into a cab to proceed to the next step.

After implementing the car chase and Jack's 'death', they quickly went to the warehouse and converted the room into a giant rabbit box. Complete with an exact replica of the safe, full of a little surprise for the lovely cops on their tail.

After quickly filming a small video for YouTube they got ready for their next and last act at Lionel Shrike's old rehearsal building.

They stood in a circle, staring at a camera that would project their image onto the building. Andy quietly reached for Danny's hand, trying to calm her nerves.

"What is magic?" Danny began the show. "Magic is deception. But deception designed to delight, to entertain, to inspire. It is about Belief."

"Faith," Merritt interceded.

"And Trust," Henley added.

"Without those qualities," Andy continued. "Magic, as an art form, would no longer exist."

"But what happens," Henley questioned. "If these qualities are not used for their higher purpose?"

"And instead they're used to cheat, lie," Andy took over.

"For personal gain or for greed," Danny supplied. "Well then its no longer magic."

"It's crime," Merritt told the audience.

"So tonight, for our final act," Henley began to conclude.

"You're gonna help us set a few things right," Andy concluded.

After turning off the cameras, they all looked at each other.

"Showtime," Merritt rubbed his hands together. Danny nodded, snapping his fingers. They walked to an elevator that would take them to the roof.

Merritt stood in one corner, with Henley across from him. Danny had his arms wrapped around Andy as he leaned against an empty corner.

"Daniel," Merritt began, getting the man's attention.

"Yeah?" he asked looking over to him while Andy twisted her body to look at the other occupants.

"As our, let's call it, year of living dangerously comes to a close, in a rare moment of vulnerability, I'd like to express a sentiment to you about our relationship," Merritt paused for a second, giving Henley and Andy enough time to share a smile.

"Okay…" Danny replied.

"Well, when I first met you, I though you were kind of a dick."

Danny huffed slightly as Henley smiled at Merritt.

"And?" She asked.

"No, that's it," Merritt told her.

Andy laughed. "You thought there was more?" she asked.

Henley nodded. "Well, yeah!"

The two girls shared a look as Merritt and Daniel stood there confused.

'Are we missing something?" Danny asked his wife. She smiled up at him.

"Inside joke. You wouldn't understand."

He rolled his eyes deciding to ignore the 'joke' that was about him and continued talking with Merritt.

"I'm touched," he told the mentalist.

"Yeah. Just from the heart," Merritt put his hands to his chest.

"Well," Danny began. "I didn't tell you where I was touched."

"Oh, you," Merritt laughed as Andy raised an eyebrow at him.

Henley laughed lightly before sobering. "Oh, God. What are we gonna do when this is over?"

"We're on our own," Danny said. "Our instructions run out after the show."

"Even if there is no 'Eye'," Andy began. "if we were completely played and spend the next 20 years in jail, then, I just want to say that…" she let the sentence hang.

Danny nodded. "I know. Me too." He said kissing her lightly. Merritt groaned.

"No PDA please! And that's a little too sentimental for me."

They laughed as the elevator came to a halt.

When they got to the roof, light surged to a section that was raised and the four of them appeared, standing in front of the crowd. Andy laughed lightly as the FBI jumped the mannequins they put out.

"Hello New York!" Henley called out. "Thank you for the magic! And thank you for being such an incredible and dedicated audience!"

"Unfortunately," Andy continued. "like all good things, it must come to an end."

"So we would like to start our show tonight," Danny took over.

"By saying goodbye," Merritt informed the crowd.

"All we wanted was to bring the world to a magic show." Henley said.

"And thereby bring a little magic back to the world," Danny concluded Henley's statement.

Henley grabbed Andy's free hand because the other was still in Danny's and gripped Merritt's.

The FBI ran towards them only to be blinded by a flash and having them disappear. They reappeared on the other raised side of the building that gave them a straight run to the edge.

"This had been one hell of a ride for all of us!" Merritt informed the audience. 'But it's time for us to disappear."

"Goodnight, New York!" Andy yelled out.

"And thank you for believing in us," Merritt thanked the crowd.

They began to run to the edge of the building, ready to take a blind leap of faith into the unknown. As they jumped they threw their arms out, pretending to fly, before dissolving into the night sky, leaving only a trail of fake money behind.

They quickly traveled to Times Square where the TV's were showcasing their performance before heading to Central Park.

They walked to a gate that was standing between them and where they needed to go.

"It's locked," Henley told the group.

"Weren't you listening?" Jack asked coming out of the trees. "Nothing's ever locked."

"Well done, Mr. Wilder!" Henley told him and the rest clapped. "Good work!"

"You're a big boy now Jack," Merritt told him with a small as Andy gave him a hug.

They wandered around, uninformed of what they were looking for.

"What if all this was just leading up to us getting mugged in Central Park at 2 a.m.?" Merritt asked.

'No, I'm telling you," Danny told him as they came around a tree. "We're right where we need to be."

Henley and Andy turned, noticing that they were at the Lionel Shrike tree.

"We just have to find…" Danny continued.

"That?" Henley and Andy asked together pointing their flashlights at the card encased in glass.

"The Lionel Shrike tree," Danny breathed gripping Andy's hand.

"And the card encased in glass," Henley continued for him.

"What do we do now?" Merritt asked.

Henley reached into her pocket, pulling out her tarot card. The others quickly put theirs on top of hers and the cards then became holographic and transparent with an eye illuminated on the front.

Henley ran it over the card encased in glass, causing a carousel's lights and music to blink on. They walked around a few small trees and saw Agent Dylan Rhodes waiting for them.

"Oh, my God," Merritt exclaimed. "I did not see that coming. That's impossible!"

Dylan nodded, smiling.

"No way," Jack breathed.

"That was actually pretty good," Danny acknowledged gripping Andy's hand tighter.

"Thank you," Dylan told them.

"When I said, 'Always be the smartest guy in the room.'" Danny let the sentence hang.

"We were in agreement," Dylan finished for him.

"Okay, right." Danny nodded.

"Andy," Dylan nodded to the raven-haired woman. "Henley,"

"I have never seen her speechless," Danny told him when Henley just stared with her mouth open.

"I take that as a huge compliment," Dylan said, reaching to shake her hand.

"Hey, man," Jack began nervous. "I'm so sorry for kicking your ass. Really."

Dylan smiled and bobbed his head.

"Hey, listen, for the record," Merritt interrupted. "I have always been a 100% believer. And the amount of energy I have expended to keep these infidels on points…" Henley whacked him, cutting off his words.

"Merritt," Dylan said. "You're in."

Merritt nodded. "God bless."

"Come," the agent said, leading them to the carousel. "The real magic is taking five, or four," He said looking at Andy and Danny. "Strong solo acts and making them all work together."

The paused at the top of the steps looking into the area.

'And that's exactly what you did," Dylan said, opening the gate to the ride. "So welcome. Welcome to the Eye."

Dylan then hopped onto the ride and it went half way around before he simply disappeared. The Five Horsemen looked at each other before jumping over the gate onto the carousel. Andy gripped Danny's hand, smiling before they went on faith and disappeared into the unknown.

_Come in close. Closer. Because now you know our secret. We could be anywhere. Watching you. We're looking for someone to help us with our next trick. On the count of three, open your eyes and tell me what you see. One. Two…_


	6. Chapter 6

Epilogue

Andy looked out in to the ocean, breathing in a deep breath. Danny wrapped his arms around her from behind as they sat in the sand on a French beach.

"They should be here soon," she murmured, playing with a coin on her fingers.

"They will be," Danny told her watching the sunset. "Give them time. It was Henley who suggested this."

Andy smiled, thinking back to when she told Henley an important secret. The redhead had insisted that everyone be together to hear the news.

Jack finally managed to ask Henley out only six months after the final show and they had been going strong ever since.

"I wonder what their reactions will be like?" Andy wondered as Danny ran one of his hands up and down her stomach, where a very tiny bump could be felt.

"Merritt will probably crack a joke about me having the balls to get you pregnant," Danny guessed. "And Jack might be speechless."

"Well you have the speechless part right," a voice said behind them. They turned noticing that the group was there, as well as Dylan and Alma.

"Though it's not Jack," Henley continued as Merritt stared open mouthed at them. "Though he might crack a joke later."

Jack laughed, coming to give Andy a hug as she stood up. Soon everyone was given a hug while Merritt still stood in shock.

Andy laughed walking up and hugging the mentalist, causing him to unfreeze with a small laugh.

"Didn't know you had it in ya, Daniel," Merritt told him.

'No joke?" Danny asked chuckling.

"Nah," Merritt said. "I don't think your pregnant wife would enjoy that."

They all laughed again before settling together on the beach, Merritt the only single one.

As the sun went down they laughed and enjoyed each others company much like a family, albeit a dysfunctional family full of magic, but a family nonetheless.


End file.
